


Picnic by the Lake

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Silly, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Sam and Gene are on the second day of their honeymoon in Cumbria. They decide to take a stroll and have a picnic.





	Picnic by the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> This fic is Dana! Hi!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS!

They drove out to the very edge of Esthwaite Water, parked the Cortina, and found a trail to walk along. The sky was a clear blue over the lake and the still waters glistened under the early afternoon sun’s rays. Sam placed his hands behind his back as they walked, one of his hands clutching a paper sack. There was mostly silence between them with every now and then Gene pointing toward the lake when he spotted a fish jumping to catch a bug.

“There’s a couple of cormorants over there,” Sam pointed out.

“Nasty buggers,” Gene muttered.

“If you go near one, they are.”

“I did. When I was a boy.” Gene said. “I tried to take a fish from its mouth.”

“Hungry, were you?”

“Nah, the bastard took it right off me hook,” Gene explained. “I was fishing in this pond near me house and I caught a beauty. Big as my forearm.”

“Sure it was, Guv,” Sam said, kicking away a pile of pebbles.

“As I reeled it in, a cormorant shot out of nowhere like a bloody Spitfire and snapped my line. Flew off with me catch, him. I chased it for hours!”

Sam chuckled. “And did you?”

“Sure did,” he replied, leading Sam to the shade of an old walnut tree. “I cornered him near some bushes.” He and Sam sat on the ground and leaned against tree trunk.

“What happened next?” Sam asked as he opened the paper bag. He pulled out the roast beef sandwiches, made with the roast Sam had cooked the night before in their small cottage’s kitchen. Sam put lots of salad cream on his sandwich with tomato slices, and Gene's sandwich was fixed with a thick slice of sharp cheddar and spicy brown sauce.

“Well...you know about cormorants, right, Sammy?” he asked, taking his sandwich.

Sam brought out the packets of onion crisps and stared at him. “I know that they’re sea birds.”

“No, Sam, I mean...the myth about them.”

Sam thought a moment. “Oh yeah, aren’t they supposed to bring good luck if you see one or something?”

Gene sighed. “Okay…” he placed his unwrapped sandwich in his lap. “Me brother, Stu, had told me about this when I was kid and I didn’t believe him...until it happened to me.”

Sam unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite, all the while giving Gene an incredulous glare. “This is going to be a right treat.”

“This is serious, Sam,” Gene said in an ominous tone. “If you come across a cormorant, there’s a reason you shouldn’t go near it because it will curse you. Now, wait, hear me out,” he said, as Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m going to tell you the way Stu told it to me. He told me that if I see a cormorant with a fish in its mouth to never approach it or, if I got close enough, to never try to touch it. _Especially_ , if it has a fish in its mouth. It’ll think you’re trying to steal it and then it will bite you.”

“And curse you, don’t forget that part,” Sam added, taking another bite of his sandwich. “He was winding you up, Guv, obviously."

“Hold on, let me finish,” Gene said. “That's what I thought, too. but here I am, right, with this cormorant with my fish in its beak. It was rightfully mine, yeah? So, even if I took it and there was a curse, it wouldn't count. Since it was _my_ fish!”

Sam couldn’t believe that he was listening so intently to this story, but he didn’t interrupt.

“I didn’t care what would happen. This cormorant stole from me and I had chased it and finally caught up with it. I didn’t care about the bloody myth or some stupid curse. So I lunged forward and I grabbed the fish. I got it back! And I turn to run off with it, and he bit me, Sam. Right across the back of me neck. Cut me deep, too.”

“I don’t recall seeing a scar on the your neck,” Sam said, slowly chewing a crisp.

“That’s just it,” his husband told him, with wide eyes. “I wrapped up my cut when I got home and when I went to change the bandages the next morning, it was gone. Like nothing even happened.”

Sam held out his hand and Gene produced his flask from a pocket inside his coat and handed it to him. After taking a tug from it, Sam asked, “So, what were you cursed with?”

Gene sighed again. “Well, Stu had said that I would turn into a cormorant.” Sam laughed but Gene resumed, “I thought it was bollocks, too. I told him I felt fine, but he said that didn’t matter. It would just happen. It could happen any time. Could take days, could take years.”

He took the flask back from Sam and helped himself to a quick nip. He licked his lips. “It’s actually strange we saw those cormorants over there because I hadn’t really thought of all that until now. It sparked that memory. But....there’s something else, Sam.”

He took another swig from the flask. “My neck was hurting last night when we went to bed.”

“Well, you know we haven’t done it in that position in a long time so that must be why--”

“No, you div, that’s not it,” Gene said sharply. “I mean...it feels like my skin is...burning...like it did that day. When it bit me.”

“It’s muscle spasms, Guv. That’s why your neck hurts.”

“Oh, yeah?” He reached the back of his neck and pulled away the collar of his coat as he leaned toward Sam. "How do you explain these feathers, then?"

Sam frowned and leaned over to look, and Gene suddenly turned back to him and screamed in his face.

“Jesus!!” Sam yelled as he fell on his back, his sandwich leaving his hand and flying into pieces.

Gene laughter echoed around them and Sam raised his head to find his husband holding his hands to his stomach, his eyes watering.

“That was too bloody easy, Tyler!” he declared.

Sam grunted as he stood up and threw his bags of crisps at him. “You cunting bastard bellend _poof_!”

Gene cackled at his string of swears, until Sam starting throwing overripe walnuts at him. He shielded his face as he carefully put down his sandwich, and then stood up and rushed him, making Sam turn on his heels and run out of the shade of the tree.

Gene caught up with him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tackling him. They landed hard on the grass and rolled down a hill and onto edge of a clearing where a small herd of sheep was grazing.

Sam found himself on top of Gene and he raised onto his hands. He glared angrily down at him, but huffed when he saw the bits of grass tangled in his blonde mane. Sam leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away they both laughed, and Gene reached up and stroked Sam’s cheek.

“You gullible git,” he whispered.

“Me dinner is ruined,” Sam replied.

“You can have some of mine,” Gene said.

“No, I hate brown sauce.”

“Fine, then, go hungry.”

“I can’t believe you did that. That was childish.”

“You fell for it, though, you knob!”

“Gormless prick,” Sam growled.

Gene rested himself onto his elbows, putting his face closer to Sam’s. “Arsehole,” he hissed.

“Minging twat,” Sam whispered, his lips hovering over Gene’s.

Gene parted his lips in a grin. “Filthy slag,” he purred as he pressed his tongue into Sam’s mouth.

Sam sucked hungrily at it as Gene fell onto his back again, and Sam straddled him as hands wandered under his coat. He felt Gene’s fingers glide down past the waistband of his jeans and he moaned into Gene’s lips. “Let’s do it,” he sighed.

“Here? Now?” Gene asked, between kisses. “We’re a bit conspicuous at the moment.”

Sam motioned to another walnut tree. “That’s one got a wider trunk we can easily get behind,” he said.

Gene giggled. “Who are you and what have you done with me husband?”

“What are you on about?”

“You never want to have sex outdoors!”

“Because the only outdoors we have access to is our bloody backyard,” Sam said. “And, anyway, have you forgotten about all the sordid alleyway blowjobs?”

“Those don't count.”

“Come on, Guv. Just a quick one,” he moaned into Gene’s neck. “Please?"

Gene sighed as Sam grinded his hard bulge against his hip. “Right, help me up."

Sam slid off of him and helped him to his feet. He took his hand and pulled him along behind him until they reached the tree. It was on the edge of another patch of woods and as soon as they were around the tree trunk and in its shade, there was an immediate loosening of belts and flies.

Gene spun Sam around and pushed him into the tree. Sam put his hands on its trunk and his breath hitched as he felt the tip of his hard cock press against his crack. “Oh, Guv,” he whispered.

He heard Gene spit into his hand a few times and then felt the tip press into his tight hole.

He moved slowly into Sam, holding his breath as the muscles squeezed his cock. When he was all the way in, he leaned into the back of Sam’s neck and pressed his lips into his skin. “God dammit, you’re so warm,” Gene growled against him.

Sam’s cock twitched and he lightly stroked himself as Gene pulled out of him to spit into his hand again. He gasped when Gene entered him again, and his fingernails dug into the tree’s bark as Gene made harder and deeper thrusts.

"Yeah, like that, baby," Sam sighed. "Fuck me..."

"You dirty fucking slut." Gene pressed his lips onto the nape of his neck. "You love taking my cock, don't you?"

"God, yes," Sam turned his head to press his cheek against Gene's lips. "I love how you fill me up."

Gene's grip squeezed tighter onto Sam's hips and his breath was tickling the back of the neck. He felt Sam arch his back and he moved faster, pounding against him. “Oh, God, Sammy."

Sam gripped his throbbing cock and worked the shaft. "That's it, baby," he breathed. "Shit...I love how you fuck me!"

"God, Tyler, I’m gonna come!”

"Fuck, yeah! Shoot your load in me."

Gene grunted as he pressed his nose into Sam’s hair and spilled inside him.

Sam felt Gene’s cock throb in him and he gushed over his hand. His spunk dripped over his knuckles as Gene carefully slipped out of him.

After they cleaned up and fixed their clothes, they walked back up the hill to their tree where they found a cormorant eating Gene’s roast beef sandwich.

Sam grinned and motioned to the bird. “Well, go get it, then.”

“Fuck off!”

“It won’t hurt you!” Sam exclaimed. “You’re already cursed.”

Gene threw a handful of walnuts at him.


End file.
